Denise Okuda
: You may be looking for Denise Okuda (Starfleet) or D. Okuda. Denise "Neezee" Lynn Okuda living in Los Angeles, California, with her husband, Michael and their dogs, Molly and Tranya, started her official Star Trek affiliation in 1993 as scenic artist on the entire run of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Enterprise, as well as on the ''Star Trek'' films, and . As computer & video supervisor, she served on the entire run of Star Trek: Voyager. Nevertheless, as fan and under her maiden name Denise Tathwell she has made an early contribution in 1979 when she made an uncredited appearance as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember in the recreation deck scenes in . http://therinofandor.blogspot.com/2007/08/faces-in-crowd-ive-wanted-to-do-this.html Aside from her live-action contributions, she has together with her husband, co-authored the reference books, Star Trek Chronology, Star Trek Encyclopedia, and the Star Trek Sticker Book. She has served together with her husband as producer on the [[TOS-R|remastered Original Series]], which started in 2006. On that occasion, Denise Okuda again made uncredited appearances in two remastered episodes as an additional extra, brought into the newly composited digital scenes. She appeared alongside her husband as a Operations division officer in the 2006 version of , and again as such in the 2008 version of . She, again with her husband and now in the role of consultant, is currently serving on the follow-up [[TNG-R|remastered The Next Generation]] series project that started in 2012. Apart from her work on Star Trek, Denise Okuda has also worked as "Computer and Video Supervisor" on the television series Threshold (1995), the television movie '' The Warlord: Battle for the Galaxy '' (1998) and the special edition video release Buckaroo Banzai Declassified (The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension – with several other Trek alumni including Gregory Jein, Mark Stetson, Christopher Lloyd, and Robert Ito, among others) (1984, 2002). In 2007, Denise and Michael Okuda were hired as video supervisor and scenic designer, respectively, for a planned zombie series co-created by Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens entitled Alive. John Billingsley and Gary Graham were set to star on this series, planned to debut in the summer or fall of 2008. However, the series was never made. http://trekmovie.com/2007/10/05/mmmm-brains-trek-vets-doing-new-zombie-show/ Origins as fan Under her maiden name, Denise Tathwell, has written a short story, "A Battle Won", where, tying in with , Jean-Luc Picard finds something in his trunk from the that he is able to share with Beverly, and Wesley Crusher. The story was published in the June 1988 issue of the fanzine NCC-1701-D. http://fanlore.org/wiki/NCC-1701-D_%28Star_Trek:_TNG_zine%29 Originally a trained nurse by profession, Denise Tathwell, prior her marriage to Mike Okuda and her official involvement with Star Trek, has worked in that capacity in a hospital in Orange County, CA., where she met and befriended Debbie Mirek, the future collaborator on the Chronology and Encyclopedia. http://www.trekplace.com/debbiemirek.html Bibliography * Star Trek Chronology, 1st ed. 1993 and 2nd ed. 1996 – Co-author * Star Trek Encyclopedia, 1st ed. 1994, 2nd ed. 1997 and 3rd ed. 1999 – Co-author * Star Trek Sticker Book, 1999 – Co-author Star Trek interviews * TNG Season 1 Blu-ray-special feature "Energized! Taking The Next Generation to the Next Level" * "Denise Okuda: Video Coordinator", The Official Star Trek: Voyager Magazine, issue 8, September 1996, pp. 42-47, interviewed by David Hirsch * Star Trek: Beyond the Final Frontier, 2007 * "Michael and Denise Okuda: A Star Trek Love Story", ''The official STAR TREK prop and costume auction catalog, 2010, pp. 24-27, interviewed by Alec Peters External links * Denise Okuda - official site * * * * 2012 three part interview with Mike and Denise Okuda at Trekcore.com * 2012 two part interview with Mike and Denise Okuda at Trekcore.com de:Denise Okuda es:Denise Okuda it:Denise Okuda Category:Art department Category:Star Trek reference authors Category:Special and Visual effects staff Category:Performers Category:Film performers Category:TOS remastered performers